


Being Pregnant Is Not That Fun

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahch-To, Kinda MPreg, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Trans Luke Skywalker, Trans Male Pregnancy, Trans Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, but not standard mpreg because he he's a trans man, cuz luke is a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Luke is pregnant and it kinda sucks.





	Being Pregnant Is Not That Fun

"Ah!" Luke gasped as he buckled over, stabilizing himself on a nearby boulder. All around him his students were concerned. “I’m fine. Don’t fret, but I think that’s the end of today’s lesson.”

Ben stayed behind when the other padawans dispersed and walked with Luke back to the settlement. “Is the baby ok?”

“Yeah they just found my ribs and decided to practice kicking.” Luke assured his nephew. “They’ve got some powerful legs for someone who isn’t even born yet.”

Ben chuckled. “Dad always said Skywalkers were a pain in everyone’s ass. That’s what makes us special.”

“It’s true, and Ezra’s genetics are going to help any. If anything he’s worse than even your mother. Speaking of which…”

Ezra was walking over to meet them as they approached. Ben left his uncles alone and went to see what the other children were doing. 

“Why’d I let you knock me up again?” Luke asked his husband, after kissing him briefly.

Ezra laughed. “‘Let’ implies there was at least some planning to this. What did she do this time?”

Luke rolled his eyes. They hadn’t found out the sex of the baby, but Ezra was confident Luke was having a girl..

“They found my ribs and decided they'd make a good punching, or rather kicking, bag.” Luke clutched his abdomen suddenly, hissing. “And that was my kidney.”

“Come inside I’ll make some of that tea that calms her. Rest, I’ll watch the padawans for the day.” He helped Luke get settled on their bed and then started the tea.

“You better not give them any ideas. It was bad enough when Sabine visited a few weeks ago. I don’t want them pulling some stupid stunt you two did all the time. It’s miracle you’re both still alive and in one piece.”

“This coming from the man who broke into the Death Star with no real plan.”

“Fair.” Luke conceded. Taking the tea Ezra handed to him. 

Ezra kissed his forehead. “Get some rest. Only a month or so left then she’ll be kicking us both.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear Luke is pregnant with Rey.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
